endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zahhab Region Depths
|Area = Zahhab Region |GR = D-5 |topdepth = ~184.5 feet (~56.23 meters) |maxdepth = 570 feet (174 meters) |fish = 2 |magnificationspots = 3 |coral = 1 |largecreatures = 1 |salvagelocations = 2 |cutscenea = The player is informed of the air stations submerged in the crevasse. |cutsceneb = The player encounters and distracts the Giant Squid blocking off the Giant's Lair. |cutscenec = The player finds Osiris' Courtyard. }} The Zahhab Region Depths refer to the abyssal, deepest parts of the Twin Crevasses of the Zahhab Region. The Depths are divided into two parts, the North Crevasse and the South Crevasse, and each is home to its own unique array of sea life, including creatures that are oftentimes not found anywhere else in the game. The area is geologically and geographically typical for an abyss, with a seafloor adorned with volcanic chimneys and caverns carved into the cliff walls. However, the inherent darkness that comes with being so far away from the sun can lend the player a sense of apprehension if they don't know what lurks in the shadows around them. In-Game Description "Diving into the Twin Crevasses in the Zahhab Region will bring you to this mysterious deepwater ecosystem. '' ''Jean-Eric and Matthias together discovered these crevasses, along with their unique ecology." South Crevasse The South Crevasse is inhabited by splendid alfonsinos, longnose lancetfish, pelican eels, two Giant Siphonophores and an aggressive Bluntnose Sixgill Shark that will attack the player on sight. A megamouth shark also patrols this area. Southern Cavern At a depth of around 400 feet (122 meters), the player can find this small cave embedded into the wall. Vampire Squid patrol this cavern, waving the glowing tips of their tentacles to confuse enemies. This cave is the resting place of the Terra Coin. Twin Caves These caverns next to each other in the wall of the Southern Crevasse are near the ocean floor. A bluntnose sixgill shark guards the entrances to the caves, often surprising players with its stealthy approach from the darkness. In one of the caves, the player will find a group of Giant Isopods, large crustaceans resembling pill-bugs, and in the other a group of Vampire Squid. However, the latter cave will also eventually become home to the Grave Keeper that the player must discover with Oceana's help. Chimney Forest The Chimney Forest is, as its name suggests, a large conglomeration of hydrothermal vents adorning the seafloor. Unlike the vents in the first Endless Ocean game, these vents are not active and do not become active over the course of the game. Living under zoom-mode glows in this area are several unique and alien-looking creatures, including Venus's flower baskets, galetheid crabs, and deep-sea blind shrimps. Secret Passage This long, tubular cave linking the North and South Crevasses is illuminated by popeye grenadiers. The zoom-mode glows in this cave are oftentimes home to Humpback Anglerfish. North Crevasse The North Crevasse is quite different from its counterpart in many aspects. With a seafloor bare of chimneys, this canyon is home to the single Giant Squid in this game (not counting the oxymoronic smaller giant squid in the Cavern of the Gods), as well as other distinctive forms of life, like the sea pigs that patrol the ocean floor. This Crevasse is also home to an Oarfish, as well as a pod of Risso's Dolphins that live closer to the seafloor. Northern Cavern Though the North Crevasse has many differences from its twin, they both are home to a small, dead-end cave. This cavern is located at a depth of around 300 feet (91 meters) and is inhabited by a shoal of popeye grenadiers. A Megamouth Shark patrols the nearby area, and is not aggressive. Osiris's Courtyard Located near the seafloor, a tunnel called the Giant's Lair (named after the Giant Squid that the player has to lure out of it in order to get past) leads to this somber, shadowy dome. Matthias Louvier, the son of Jean-Eric Louvier, piloted a submarine named the HD-9. The wreckage of that submarine can be found here in the Courtyard, suggesting that Mathias died attempting to explore the depths in pursuit of the Song of Dragons. Investigating the submarine will grant the player Matthias's last letter to his father, as well as the final piece of the Dragon Flute. In the zoom-mode glows located around this area, the player can find Firefly Squid (primarily in the Giant's Lair) and Giant Sea Spiders, as well as the occasional Humpback Anglerfish. This area is also where the player can find the Microscopium Coin. Story Significance }}The first time the player visits the Depths, they're searching for the wreck of the HD-9 - the submarine in which Jean-Eric's son, Matthias, vanished. This is because they're in pursuit of the final piece of the Dragon Flute, which vanished with him. A problem arises with the fact that the player will consume air much faster at deeper depths due to fighting against the increased pressure, so searches would hardly be able to begin before surfacing to refill the oxygen tank would be necessary. However, GG has a solution, in the form of a large secondary air tank to sumberge before the player dives; it can serve as a refill station when the player gets low on air so that they can replenish their oxygen supply without having to worry about surfacing. After the secondary tank has been situated in the water, the player can begin their search. The dive begins in the Southern Crevasse, where the air tank ended up submerged. When the player reaches the refill station - which sits on the edge of the Chimney Forest - Jean-Eric reveals a piece of information that will aid the player in their search: as Matthias combed the area, he left behind plaques that detailed the expedition progress and the date on which the plaque was left. These plaques, made of metal, can be tracked using the Multisensor, and are laid in order of date, which means that the player can follow them chronologically up until the day Matthias went missing. The player tracks these plaques across the Southern Crevasse and through a tunnel that connects it to the Northern Crevasse. When the player reaches the Northern Crevasse, Jean-Eric notifies them that he situated another refill station in the area so that returning to the Southern Crevasse for air wouldn't be necessary. The player follows the trail of metaphorical breadcrumbs across the Northern Crevasse and to an unexplored tunnel - the Giant's Lair. The plaques look as though they lead right to this cave's entrance, but the player can't get into it due to the fact that the subject of the Lair's nomenclature is in the way: a Giant Squid. However, the player doesn't need to wait for the squid to move before they can pass by. Instead, they use the Sea Whistle in order to lure a Sperm Whale over to the area - the natural predator of the giant squid. It engages the squid in combat, which clears the player's path. Traversing the Giant's Lair brings the player to Osiris' Courtyard. On the floor of this cavern lies the target of the expedition - the wreck of the HD-9. Upon investigation, the only thing of note to be brought back to the surface is a single waterproof bag in the cockpit - one that, when opened, is found to hold the final piece of the Dragon Flute, and Matthias Louvier's final letter to his father. Upon this discovery, the quest for the Song of Dragons goes forward with renewed determination. }} Notes *This map houses the lowest number of legendary creatures in the game, with the only one being the Grave Keeper. Gallery EO2ZahhabDepths.jpg EO2VampireSquid.jpg zahhab regiond depths 1.jpg zahhab regiond depths 2.jpg zahhab regiond depths 3.jpg zahhab regiond depths 4.jpg zahhab region depths 5.jpg zahhab reion depths 5.jpg zahhab regiond depths 6.jpg zahhab region depths 7.jpg SplAl.jpg PrayaDubia.jpg Image:BSS.jpg GiantIsopods.jpg EO2VenusFlowerBasket.jpg SecretPassage.jpg R4E 0072.jpg Oarfish.jpg Risso_dolphin.jpg FireflySquid.jpg 969638 10200466018445476 1312012298 n.jpg P9900551.JPG P9750205.JPG DSC09613.JPG DSC04758.JPG DSC03484hdbvc.JPG Category:Zahhab Region Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Zahhab Region Depths Category:Locations in Blue World